nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost in Time (mission)
Lost in Time is the eighth and final campaign mission of Call of Duty: Undead Warfare. It sees the leader of the Time Travelers attempting to stop the zombified soldier that died during the escape in Colossus from altering the fixed timeline that was repaired by his former allies. Characters * Future "Time Travelers" Leader (playable, M.I.A.) * Past "Time Travelers" Leader (playable) * "Time Travelers" (one K.I.A. offscreen) * Zombified Soldier (M.I.A.) * Past Zombies (K.I.A.) Plot The figure from the previous mission emerges from the time machine, revealing to be the zombified form of the soldier who ultimately gave his life for the mission back in Colossus. Ultimately driven mad by his corruption from Element 115, the zombie ultimately refueled the time machine and began to activate it when he was discovered by the leader of the time travelers. He quickly boards the machine, stowing away in a secret compartment to see where the zombie was planning on going. The machine eventually landed back in Colossus, where the zombie planned on ultimately saving himself by purposely derailing the original mission. All the normal events play out as normal until the team reaches the core, where the zombie ultimately confronts them. A fight begins, with the zombie having a great upperhand due to his rage and influcence under the powerful Element 115. Knowing they were strick on time, the past time travelers shoot out a piece of the core, causing all of Colossus to begin to fall apart like before. Having failed his mission, the zombie returns to the future time machine and began to travel forward in time. At that moment, the future time travel leader reveals himself and tries to reason with the zombie, but cannot reach his former ally. A final battle begins, and to ultimately tie up loose ends and ensure the future is safe, the leader makes the ultimate sacrifice and rips apart the time machine's control board, destroying it and causing the time machine to spiral out of control within the time vortex. With the machine now doomed to forever be trapped within the vortex, the leader exclaims that it ends now as the two fight their final battle for all of eternity as the time machine is then forever lost into time itself. Weapons Starting Loadout (Future Version) * Kendall 44 * Combat Knife Starting Loadout (Past Version) * M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight * Five-Seven * Combat Knife Found in Level * Axe Achievements/Trophies * Lost to the Ages - ( /Silver Trophy ) - Make the ultimate sacrifice and ensure the safety of the future. * Seasoned Veteran - ( /Gold Trophy ) - Complete the Call of Duty: Undead Warfare campaign on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Lost in Time Card.png|The time machine becoming lost within time forever. MoS74LostinTime.gif Trivia * Originally, A Better Tomorrow was supposed to be the final mission, but this mission was added to tie up the cliffhanger at the end of A Better Tomorrow. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Campaign Missions